


Tresse Française

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the simplest solutions come from the most mundane of favours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tresse Française

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt "braid."

Max threaded her hands through Eleanor's hair, the tangles coming undone in her fingers until the strands felt like water slipping through. A few she kept and started to pull together, plaiting them like she would do with the new girls at the brothel.

"You'll have to teach me to do this one day," Eleanor said as Max took more hair into the braid.

"Max will do no such thing," she whispered, leaning over Eleanor's shoulder. "It is a secret."

Eleanor reached up to cup the back of Max's head, tangling her hand in her unruly curls. "If you taught me, I could do yours. We could be like... sisters."

Max laughed and pulled back. "The things I would do to you, we could not be sisters."

Eleanor frowned. She'd never had a sister or a friend to do this with; she didn't know what else she could call it. 

"In Le Marais, we could be called lovers," Max suggested, reading Eleanor's mind in the expression on her face. She tied the braid off and wrapped both her hands around Eleanor's waist, hoping she was reading the signs correctly.

Eleanor smoothed her hands over her hair, each strand tucked neatly into the braid. France had a lot to offer but with Max, she felt she already had the best it could give her.

"We can be called lovers here," she decided, turning to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
